La psy de Shinigami
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Bah comme le titre l'indique Duo va chez la psy


La psy du Shinigami

Auteur : Kowai

Mail : melinda075@hotmail.com

Disclamer : un jour je vais demander à ce qu'on me paye pour que je dise ça : SONT PO A MOI !

Genre : Yaoi (po bcp) pis je sais po

Couple : 2+1 (cité)

Remarque : J'ai vrillé littéralement ! Enfin bon, bonne lecture !!!

Merci à Elfie pour le titre et à Lady Shinigami ^^

**********

         Duo venait d'arriver dans le cabinet du psy.

Tous les pilotes de Gundam y étaient allé depuis longtemps, mais vu que le natté avec une sainte horreur de ses gens, il s'était toujours arranger pour annuler les rendez-vous.

Le natté était devant la porte d'entrée, il toqua.

_ Entrée !

Cette voix était dure, prétentieuse, pleine d'assurance et d'arrogance.

 Duo obéit et pénétra donc dans « la salle de torture pour pilote de Gundam terroriste ».

_ Vous voilà pilote 02, j'avais bien peur de ne jamais vous voir. 

_ Croyez-moi si j'avais pu éviter de venir je l'aurais fait ! Mais ses traîtres m'ont assommé, embarqué dans une camionnette et amené  jusqu'ici ! Mais bon, nous allons faire les présentations, je suis Duo Maxwell, pilote 02 alias Shinigami et vous ?

_ Enchantée je suis Maria Hatari psychologue.

_ Je le savais déjà ça ! Lâcha Duo sur un ton amer

La jeune femme était brune, les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, ses yeux était bleu foncé.

Son regard était perçant, un regard de dément même. 

En la voyant, Duo se demanda si il n'était pas dans un asile.

 _ Bon, donc nous allons rester ensemble durant deux heures et parler de vous.                                

L'américain hocha la tête.

_ Tout d'abord nous allons commencer par un petit jeu. Je vais vous dire une lettre, et vous allez me donner le premier mot qui vous passe par la tête, d'accord ?

_ Oui m'dame !

_ Très bien, alors commençons : si je vous donne la lettre T

Un grand sourire passa les lèvres du pilote 02, il répondit :

_ Tuer, trucider, trancher,                                   

Hatari ravala sa salive avec difficulté

_ Oui, si je vous dis A

_ Abattre  

_ Si je vous dit H

_ Harceler, Heero

_ Tiens donc, pourquoi le piloter 01 ? Avez-vous quelque chose en particulier à me dire sur lui ? Interrogea Hatari

_ Nan absolument rien,  c'était les mots qui me passait dans le crâne, on continu ? Répondit simplement le natté

_  Oui, S

_  Sadomaso, suicidaire, Shinigami, sexe

_ Bon très bien…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, la psy semblait gêné par le dernier mot de Duo.

_ Maintenant, je vais vous poser des questions, vous voulez ?

L'américain opina de chef

_ Alors, quel est votre animal préféré et pourquoi ?

_ C'est quoi ces question à la c** ?? S'exclama Duo

_ Répondez s'il vous plait !

_ Mon animal préféré est la panthère noire car elle trucide ses victimes et les fais souffrir jusqu'à leurs morts. J'ai toujours rêver d'en posséder une ! Rien que pour qu'elle tue les gens qui m'énervent.

  Le médecin était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort.

_ Oui, d'accord, ma deuxième question est : Si je vous demande une chanson laquelle vous viens à l'esprit, là, maintenant ?

Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin avant de se mettre à hurler:

_       L'aventure est sur ton chemin

         Il suffit de tendre la main,

         En chantant ce petit refrain,

         En avant,

         En avant  chevaliers,

         Garde les yeux sur l'horizon

         Fait ton devoir avec passion et

         Surtout chante

         La chanson

         La chanson des chevaliers.

         L'aventure est sur ton chemin,

         Il suffit de tendre la main,

         En chantant ce petit refrain

         En avant

         En avant les chevaliers

La psy ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise.

_ Euh ok, j'ai une autre aimez vous les autres pilotes ?

Duo parût étonner

_ Oui, je les aime tous !!! J'aime Heerooooo, je l'aime c'est mon mamour à moi rien qu'a moi et il restera à moi et je l'aimeuhhhhhhhh

_ Vous…vous aimez les hommes ??!

_ Oui et alors, ça vous choque !

_ Euh, non ! Non, continuons, quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

Le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver petit à petit avec les questions à la con qu'elle lui posait !

_ Le noir et vous ??

_ Euh le rose pourquoi ?

_ ERK ! Vous êtes une Réléna alors !!

_ Une quoi ?

Duo se leva et se mit à réciter :

_ Réléna, chose visqueuse et vicieuse à n'approcher sous aucun prétexte ! Avec leurs tentacules que leurs serrent de main, elles vous agrippent et vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir !

_ Merci, bon je voudrais continuer ! Demanda Hatari

_ Bien sûr ! Allez y je vous en prit !

_ Duo, c'est un nom étrange, l'aimez vous ? Vos parents vous aimez t'il ? Comment se fait-il que l'église Maxwell aie été détruite et les gens dedans morts, mais pas vous ?

Le natté bouillonnait de rage contenue !

Comme osait-elle lui poser des questions sur sa famille !!! 

_ Je vous en pose des questions comme ça moi !

Il s'était levé, le jeune homme avait sortit un couteau de sa manche.

La femme était au bord de l'évanouissement.

_ Savez-vous ce que l'on m'a appris étant jeune, c'est de ne jamais avoir peur ! Jamais ! Dès l'âge de 4 ans j'ai dû apprendre à voler de la nourriture, à me battre contre les plus grands !

Mes parents mon abandonné ! Je ne sais rien d'eux ! Mon nom est Duo Maxwell ! C'est moi qui me suis inventer mon prénom, j'avais un ami nommé Solo mais il est mort à cause de la grande épidémie qui à ravager L2. Les enfants des rues comme nous, n'avez pas les moyens financiers d'avoir des médicaments, alors nous allions les voler ! Seulement, pour Solo il était trop tard. Il est mort avant d'avoir pu bénéficier des soins adéquats ! Alors je vais vous dire, vos leçons et vos questions à la con vous pouvez  vous les garder ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour me montrer qu'il avait pitié pour moi ! Et se n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Je me suis appelé Duo pour ne jamais quitter mon amie défins ! 

Maintenant que vous savez tout cela je vais devoir vous éliminer, car vous risqueriez de tout dire aux mentors ! Adieu !

Duo lança son poignard de façon à se qu'il transperce le cœurs de cette jeune femme et qu'elle en meurt.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à genoux pour la regarder.

Il déclara :

_ Il y a une dernière chose que je ne vous aie pas dit, je suis habité par l'esprit de Shinigami, le dieu de la mort ! Je suis schizophrène, vous avez dû le remarquer. Maintenant dormez en paix pour l'éternité.

Avant de mourir la psy eu le temps de dire :

_   Ne t'approcha pas de moi, Satan…………

Et elle mourut

_  Je ne suis que son vassal. Je suis bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

Il partit la laissant seule dans la mort qui venait de l'emporter.

Fin

Bon, là ça va plus  du tout !

Je vrille bordel, je vrille!

C'était censé être gai et drôle durant toute la fic !

Pas que ça finisse comme ça T_T

Vous aimez, détestez, adorez, envie de tuer l'auteur ??


End file.
